Afterwards
by WriteLazy
Summary: After the group graduated from high school, all five of them moved to different universities despite their long years of friendship and always being together in the same school. (5 one-shots) Chapter 4: Cook Kaname/Hisako
1. Haircut

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kimi to Boku

* * *

_Arghhh, I'm so lazy…_

A light brown hair teenage boy with bangs on his face was lying lazily in his tiny room alone. It consisted of only one small bed, a study table and mangas scattered around the floor. Yes, this room was Yuuki Asaba's. With the presence of Yuuta gone, Yuuki's room was untidy as ever.

After the group graduated from high school, all five of them moved to different universities despite their long years of friendship and always being together in the same school. The Asaba twins were no exception.

"Asaba, are you in?" a deep voice came from outside along with the sound of knocking.

"Yeah, just open the door," Yuuki shouted back sleepily.

The door slammed open and a tall tanned boy the same age as Yuuki walked in. He fixed his glasses but his face doesn't look amused, "You should tidy up a bit or else the principal will kick you out of here."

"Yes, yes, Megane-san" Yuuki took no notice and carelessly waved his friend away. _First was Kanamegane and now this._

"Oi, my name is Kanba Sakuraba, not Megane. Keep that in your brain," one of Sakuraba's vein poped up but he calmly made a seat for himself in the cramped room. "I suggest you go have a haircut, your bangs are getting too long," he pointed out after a long stare at Yuuki's face.

"No."

"Hey, I'm the one who feels annoyed when seeing those long bangs here, not to mention I'm stuck with you for another two years," he complained.

"No."

"Then I'll buy you one manga if you cut your hair," Sakuraba quickly made up a deal.

The word 'manga' took Yuuki's interest. He quickly sat up straight holding 3 fingers up in front of his friend's face. "Three mangas," he argued.

"Deal," upon hearing the response given, Yuuki grabbed his yellow hood and walked straight out from his room with hands in his pants' pockets.

"Kyaaaa! Isn't that Yuuki Asaba the basketball club's ace!?" girls around the campus squealed when Yuuki was insight.

"He's so cool!" one chanted.

"I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend yet," the other wished.

Yuuki took no notice about the commotion at all and just walked past everyone as if none of them were there, causing even more girls to squeal. _Haircut… Haircut…_ was the only thing he chanted in his head and kept walking until he saw the sign 'University Hair-Styling'.

The small block was surrounded by tiny green bushes and colorful flowers. It was a quiet and peaceful place that made him wonder if the business was doing well or not. He reached out his arm to open the wooden door. 'Ring' the bell attached to the door vibrated.

"Welcome," a middle aged woman came out to greet him.

"I need a haircut," Yuuki said simply looking around but he was the only customer.

"Kayo, a new customer!" the woman shouted to call her assistant.

Yuuki couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the short acorn-brown colored hair woman walking out from behind the store. Everything about her was the same except for the curls that was gone since she's not keeping her hair up anymore. She was the beautiful person whom Chizuru called 'Cinderella'.

Kayo was not less surprised than Yuuki, "Why are you here?"

"The captain will buy me three mangas," was his reply which made no sense to Kayo but her mouth made a small smile.

"Anyway, what kind of haircut would you like?" she asked before forgetting about work.

"The same as when I was in high school," Yuuki said in a monotone. Kayo could only scratch her head a little in how childish this boy could be despite the years that passed by. Then her hand invited him to sit in one of the store's black leather chair.

She carefully tied the white cloth on the boy, and then combed his hair into sections. The conversation started, "I never knew you would choose an athletic university."

"It's the only thing I'm good at," he answered staring at Kayo's reflected face in the mirror. "And… You are working here?"

"I moved here since I quit the cafeteria," her hands moved swiftly between combing and cutting. The boy would only watch with gentle eyes at the woman he had a crush on. _Good for her that she found a job she likes…_

"Did," Yuuki paused, finding words to say. "Did you use the plate…?" he finally asked

It was very clear to Kayo that Yuuki was being shy. "Once in a while," was her answer. He smiled a bit, but then silence took over them.

"Done," Kayo untied the white cloth from Yuuki's neck and saw the face that was in awe. "Don't underestimate my skills." He lifted up his right hand to touch his perfectly cut hair. It looked exactly like when he was in high school, the haircut that brought back memories.

Yuuki stood up to pay his bill then turned his attention to Kayo, "I'll be back when my bangs are long."

"Come back again."

He walked out of the place hiding his reddened face under the yellow hood.

* * *

**End Notes**

Thank you to everyone who read until the end.

If anyone's wondering, Kanba Sakuraba is an OC I added.

Not sure if I should deepen down in Yuuki's part or just move on to another character yet.

~WriteLazy


	2. Romeo & Juliet

**A/N:** Yay, chapter update! I decided to move on to another character instead, so this time is Yuuta/Takahashi. I tried my best to not make it OOC but looks like I failed...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kimi to Boku.

* * *

_Bookstore… Bookstore…_

A teenage boy with light brown hair, bangs apart, walked alone on the sideway with hands tucking in his long black pants. His tall figure and face of a model attracted most of the women who walked passed but never approach him. His name was Yuuta Asaba.

After the group graduated from high school, all five of them moved to different universities despite their long years of friendship and always being together in the same school. The Asaba twins were no exception.

_Finally here_, Yuuta looked towards the bookstore with an emotionless face. He pulled the wooden door and couldn't help to be surprised by how untidy and old the place was. If the boy had a choice, he wouldn't come here but it's the only bookstore available in the area he's currently staying.

The place was dark and orange light bulbs were hanged only in some places. When his eyes were used to the dark before him, Yuuta walked into the shop. He still had to strain his eyes to carefully browse the collection of books from left to right and up to down in every corner to find one book that he needed.

Half an hour passed of being unsuccessful, but then he felt something hit his back.

"Ah!" a voice of a girl from behind came right after the sound of books dropping onto the floor. Yuuta turned back to see a short black haired girl kneeling to keep the fallen books.

"Are you okay?" Yuuta reached out his helping hand.

"Yes, thank you very much!" the girl replied in an energetic but somehow shy voice.

Both of them held a pile of books in their hands and stood up to walk. Yuuta turned to the girl in order to ask where he should put it, but before he could open his mouth, he was in a small shock. The girl seemed like she was in the same position as well.

"Takahashi-san," Yuuta broke the silence.

"Yuuta-kun," she responded in awe confirming on what he said. "Y- You live around here?"

"I'm attending the literature university around here," Yuuta answered in an emotionless but gentle face. "What about you?"

"I- I'm working part time here," Takahashi still stumbled in her words. "Ahh! The books could be placed on the counter over there," she quickly added when Yuuta looked at the pile of books they were holding.

_She really do like books_, Yuuta thought while placing the pile on the counter and saw that it was already filled with books before them.

"Um," the girl tried to start a conversation with him, "did you come to find a book?"

"Ah, yes," Yuuta had almost forgotten about the reason why he came to the book store for a moment. "I came to buy Romeo and Juliet. Do you have it here?"

"I'm sorry," Takahashi shook her head in disappointment. "All of them were sold off just this morning."

It was quite obvious to Yuuta why all of them were sold out in a day. His faculty was arranging a Romeo and Juliet play for the festival to come in a month. Unfortunately, the person who supposed to be Romeo missed the book by only a few hours.

"I wonder why so many people need it in a day," she tilted her head talking to herself while arranging the counter to make it look a bit neater than before.

"We're having a play."

"Oh," the girl went quiet for a moment then added, "I'll definitely go and watch!"

"Thank you," Only if she knew he was playing the main role…

"Actually I have Romeo and Juliet at home. I can lend it to you if you want," she insisted figuring that the boy must somehow need the book in some way or another.

"Thank you very much," he accepted the offer since he didn't have any other choices even though he didn't want to trouble her. By then, Takahashi had finished tidying up the counter.

"T-Then I'll bring my book here tomorrow."

"Um, thanks again. I'll come back tomorrow," Yuuta ended the conversation heading out from the bookstore. But before he could step out, a faint sound of music from the store came into his ears. "That song," he mumbled turning back to look at the girl again.

"I- its track number six; I've taken a liking to it," she explained in a shy face.

Yuuta gave a small smile then exit the store. The sun was setting spreading out colors ranged from orange to red in the cloudless sky. Yuuta started walking heading towards his dorm, but the phone in pants vibrated.

"Hello?" he answered, speaking to the device now next to his ear.

"Asaba! Where are you!? Have you found a copy of Romeo and Juliet yet!?" a hoarse deep voice came out.

Yuuta smiled to himself once more and replied, "I've found my Juliet."

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you to everyone who read this! I'm so sorry about the OOCness. If there's anything thing you see that I need improve on, please don't hesitate to point it out.

~WriteLazy


	3. Sheep

**A/N**: Thank you to anyone who read, faved, commented, and followed. This time is Chizuru/Masaki. To be honest, I'm not quite satisfied with this chapter, but had no idea how else to write it. Therefore, I'm sorry in advance.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kimi to Boku

* * *

_Mary had a little lamb~_

A short guy in a baggy white jacket hummed the famous children song while walking happily on the streets. No one ever gave him attention due to his height and his grades were horrible. The only thing that people will look was his blonde hair that often made delinquents challenged a fight with him. This young adult was Chizuru Tachibana.

After the group graduated from high school, all five of them moved to different universities despite their long years of friendship and always being together in the same school. Even though Chizuru stayed with them for only three years not like the others, he still took every single second with his friends as a precious memory.

The blonde suddenly stopped in his tracks when the phone in his pants rang. His hand took it out then Chizuru's face beamed from reading the caller's name. "Hello, Mary!"

"You sound too cheerful," was the first thing he heard from her.

"Awwww, anyway I'm almost there."

"Um, see you," then she hanged up.

Chizuru hurriedly kept his phone back in place and sprinted towards the mall they decided as a meeting place. It had been two years since he parted from this town for university. He ran in excitement without thinking about his life, almost been hit by a car, almost stumbled into a hole, and much more. Finally, he saw her. His most valued person wearing a white-yellow stripes dress with hair puffy like a cute sheep, she's standing there in his field of vision.

"Mary!" he ran in full speed towards her waving his hand in the air.

"Who are you?" the girl questioned the guy in front of her.

"What!? You've seen me like this before!" Chizuru wailed. He was currently letting his straw color hair down since the gel got too sticky in this rainy season.

"Ah! You!" Masaki realized and made a small smile on her lips.

"Yes, I'm the amazing Chizuru! Hahaha," he laughed then started walking into the mall. "Let's go," he turned back to take another look at her.

They were now walking side by side in the huge mall. A lot of people walked passed them and kids were running around towards the toys section. The place was a lively as ever. Both of them entered a pizza restaurant and found a place for two.

"May I receive your order please?" the waiter politely asked them.

"Hmmm, I'll have a small tray Hawaiian pizza please!" Chizuru said energetically then looked up to Masaki, "Choose anything you want Mary, my treat!" he beamed.

"T-Then I'll have tuna pasta please," Masaki ordered in a small voice.

The waiter repeated their orders, bowed then left them on their own.

"Tuna pasta? That isn't one bit sheep like," Chizuru teased.

"Hmph, then what's 'my treat' about?" she stared at the guy.

"No need to worry about it, a boy should treat a girl. Plus, I've got a part-time job so it's okay," he smiled reassuringly.

"Then... Thanks."

Both of them got their freshly made food and ate quietly not knowing what to say. They stared at their food, stared at each other, stared at the other person's food. Looked up and down nervously.

"Uwaaa! Mary, how's university?" Chizuru couldn't take anymore of the silence and blurted out what was in his head.

"It is fine, I just entered last month. How's yours?"

"Doing great, not failing a single subject!" he smiled confidently.

"I think you should say 'barely passed'" she commented.

"Ahahaha," he laughed with a lump of cheese on his cheek. Masaki stared at his cheek fighting with herself whether or not to clean it for him, but decided not to.

"Mary," Chizuru called out, "I know it's late but Happy Birthday." He brought out a small pink colored paper bag hidden in his pants. His face widen in joy from seeing his little sheep in awe.

"Can I open it?" Masaki accepted the present and looked at him curiously which he nodded in return. She opened the bag and found a pair of ribbons. They looked exactly like the one he once gave her in high school when she messed up her present of Shun, a large cute pink ribbon. She smiled warmly, "Thank you."

The blonde boy grabbed the pair of ribbons from the girl's hands, stood up from his chair, and bent over to tie them onto the girl's hair immediately. "There!" he said in satisfaction, "now you're even cuter than before!"

The sheep like girl looked away red in the face.

Outside, rain poured down like a loosed tap. Chizuru mentally thanked that he decided not to use gel on his hair, but was caught off balance when Masaki pulled his sleeve for attention.

"I brought an umbrella, we can share it," she said shyly.

"Thank you! And next time," Chizuru, full of hope in his eyes, made her turned her face to look at him, "I'll bring an even cuter ribbon for you!" he smiled widely looking at her puffy brown hair tied in red ribbons on both sides.

"Um, next time," Masaki smiled back.

* * *

**A/N**:

Thank you again to everyone who reads this. I guess that that next chapter will be Kaname's turn.


	4. Cook

**A/N****_: _**Thank you so much to all of you who read, followed, faved, and commented. I'm sorry that I haven't update for a long time. I have no excuse, ahaha (but I still blame university). This time is Kaname/Hisako... I had quite a hard time writing this couple... orz

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kimi to Boku

* * *

_Ugh, when will I finish this homework…_

An average short black hair in glasses young adult stared blackly at his lecture notes in front of him. He was alone in the wide spaced one room apartment with a king sized bed. His was sitting at the corner on the beautifully carved wooden chair and a desk. His name was Kaname Tsukahara, the person who had been called as the 'Rich Boy' by his friends.

After the group graduated from high school, all five of them moved to different universities despite their long years of friendship and always being together in the same school. Although he acted coldly towards his friends and always brushed them off, he actually cared about his friends deeply.

He took out his glasses and massaged his eyes. Since entering university that concentrates on doctor courses, his days were filled with only studying, reading lectures and taking notes. There was no free time for anything.

"Kaname, are you in?" a voice of a girl came along with the knocking of the door.

Kaname was surprised by the sound he heard. He took a quick look at a small clock on his desk which said '8:12 AM' then quickly turned his head to the window. Bright sun light was shining in. He mourned over not being able to sleep again and lazily stood up to open the door for the girl to come in.

She was a little shorter than Kaname with straight long black hair. Her bangs were now successfully long after years of cutting them short.

"You're early, Hisako," the boy tried to hide his drowsiness but it was too obvious.

"You stayed up all night again?" she showed a worried face but it couldn't be helped since she knew how students had to work hard to be become a doctor. Even though Hisako was also in university, she constantly visited Kaname in order to help and check on him whether he's eating right or not. In days where there wasn't any class, she'll come straight to his place.

"Come in," Kaname motioned her in then closed the door shut before collapsing down in the bed leaving all his work for a while.

The girl placed the groceries on the table and took out a hot canned coffee, "Here, your favorite one."

"Thanks, I needed that," Kaname gladly accepted and gulped down his drink. "Tell me, what is it?" he demanded after seeing Hisako's grinning face before him.

She widened her grin into a wide smile, "Big sis just had her first baby yesterday."

Kaname choked in his last drops of coffee. He placed the can back onto the table and Hisako quickly patted his back before giving him warm water to drink. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he made a self-pitiful smile while wiping the coffee stains on his right cheek. "I knew this was coming, but still can't help but to get surprised."

"I'm sorry."

"No, no. You shouldn't be," the boy reassured her. "Please tell her 'Congratulations' for me," he finally gave her a wide sincere smile.

Hisako answered by staring into his eyes. She was not convinced.

"Really"

"Alright then," she made a back turn and walked to the table where the groceries were, "I'll make your breakfast today."

"For real?" he couldn't believe his ears. Hisako never cook him anything; she only brought frozen food or ready-meal along with her.

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

Silence enveloped the room and not soon after, awkwardness. Kaname decided to half-lay down on the bed with his feet left hanging down towards the wooden floor while the chopping sound from the kitchen resounded. Bit by bit the green vegetables were sliced evenly and carefully placed onto the plate.

The table was now filled with multiple separate dishes. The first one was fried broccoli with carrots which Hisako been careful not to make it too oily. Another two dishes were roasted salmon and sliced meat, with light green neatly sliced cabbage at the rim of the place, where she made them in the same time, and the last was miso soup.

Kaname's nose flickered upon smelling the newly done food dishes. "Smells nice," he murmured to himself.

"It's done," Hisako removed her apron and brought two bowls of rice to the table.

The boy stood up from his bed to grab his breakfast. Both of them each sat at the opposite end of the table. "Eh," Kaname voiced in surprise. "It's delicious."

"Eh!" the girl shook in surprise upon receiving a compliment. Her cheeks were flaming pink. "Th- Thank you." Unknown to the boy's knowledge, she always spent her free time practicing cooking at home.

"After today don't just bring frozen food, cook for me once in while, ok?" Kaname pleaded with a smile.

Hisako's face brightened up again and nodded, "Okay!"

* * *

**A/N: **

Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be the last of this series with Shun to shine.

Since most of the readers doesn't know about Shun's love interest, I've decided to translate the concerning manga chapters. The first translated chapter (chapter 39) is now in my personal blog (the link's in my page). Future chapters will be uploaded once every two weeks without any announcement here. I will resume writing right after completing all of the chapters' translations.


End file.
